Triangle
by Tamaki Yuuki
Summary: Kamu diam disana, membuatku berkelumit akan duniaku sendiri. Kau buat aku kehilangan kepingan dan kau hilangkan lagi yang lainnya, belum puaskah kau hancurkan aku? [USUK, Onesided ameripan, asakiku]


**A/N: Entahlah. I'm not into Asakiku. Yeah really. ._.**

** CHA, NI PESENAN FIC LO. I'M DONE WITH THIS. YOU KILL ME DUDE. YOU KILL ME SO BADLY.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, angst theme everywhere, (maybe) typo, twisted logic, triangle(four juga bisa sih) love. Human name used, disini /hampir/ ga ada percakapan. Cuman /mungkin/ mind talking.**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alfred's POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah saat itu ada terbersit satu dua kata untukmu. Sebagai tanda perpisahan 6 Januari waktu itu. Mungkin? Mungkin memang hanya sekedar memori pahit dalam kenangan 2 tahun yang terjerumus masuk ke dalam jurang yang entah dimana tepinya.

Ya…

Dua jilid tahunan buku roman di antara aku dan dirimu. Bahkan setiap kata yang kau tulis disana, yang kau uraikan disana. Merupakan sebuah rutinitas hingga 6 Januari itu datang menghentikan semua tulisan seperti bagaimana pena yang kehabisan tinta. Dan kau terdiam, membatu, tidak mengelak, tidak juga terburu-buru. Hanya diam, mencoba tenang, namun aku tau nanarmu berkata lain.

Mungkin, aku memang terlalu egois. Untuk melupakanmu. Untuk diam dalam setiap tangisanmu. Untuk pergi saat kau tertawa. Untuk mengkhianati diriku sendiri. Dan menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain.

Arthur, rasanya seperti kemarin saat aku diam di sisimu, memelukmu, meraihmu, menyentuhmu, mencumbumu. Ya, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku meraih tanganmu, memintamu jadi milikku, terdiam dalam relungan mata hijaumu yang menatapku sendu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku tenggelam dalam fantasi yang membuatku jatuh ke dalam tatapanmu, diam disana, menikmati setiap detiknya, larut ke setiap desibel suaramu yang membuatku semakin jatuh.

Dan rasanya, baru kemarin aku kembali ke permukaan. Dan tenggelam ke dalam lautan lain. Fantasi lain mulai meraup pikiranku, menyingkirkanmu dari bayang-bayang mimpiku, dan saat itu juga baru menyadari tentang apa yang terjadi.

Saat itu,

Aku mencintai Kiku.

Dengan segala kebodohanku, Aku mencintainya.

Apa sebuah dosa bagiku? Bahkan dengan segala nafas ini? Dengan jantungku yang bergantian meneriaki nama Kiku dan dirimu? Katakan, Apa memang sejauh ini aku tenggelam dalam khayalanku? Beri tahu aku setiap detilnya, apa aku terlalu bodoh menyadarinya? Terlalu bodoh hanya untuk mencintainya?

Terlalu gila untuk menggantikanmu?

Dan saat itu, aku mulai lunglai menulis kembali di roman itu. Gairahku hilang, raup begitu saja. Aku terhempas, jatuh kembali merasuk dalam atmosfir saat aku tengah terbang melayang dalam bayang-bayang dirimu. Aku terdiam dalam sunyi, menyadari semuanya dengan sedikit keraguan yang selalu berhembus dan berbisik menggodaku untuk melupakannya.

Namun apa?

Aku mencoba meraih keberanianku sendiri, menyingkirkan setiap bisikan itu, aku terus berjalan dalam keyakinanku. Aku mulai jujur padamu, aku katakan kata-kata yang membuatmu membulatkan matamu, terdiam dalam isakan sunyi, membuat tatapan fantasimu berubah menghitam layaknya jelaga keruh. Kemudian kau bertanya dengan suara lirihmu mengenai alasan apapun yang terkait dengan waktu itu. Namun apa aku segila itu untuk melukaimu yang kesekian kalinya? Dengan gamblang bicara padamu dalam yakinku bahwa aku mencintai Kiku?

Saat itu, roman kita terbakar. Hanya sekedar abu yang nantinya akan terbang tertiup sejarah. Dan kemudian kau menatapku, dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah aku terima sebelumnya. Entah mungkin saat itu, aku merasa berdosa untuk menerima tatapan itu. Membuatku membisu, membeku hanya dengan meliriknya. Aku tahu aku berdosa untuk menyakitimu.

Tapi bukankah aku akan lebih berdosa saat aku terus menerus membuat nurani ini terus membisikan nama Kiku dan membawanya dalam imajinasi baruku? Sementara aku buat mata ini terus menatapmu namun kau hanya merupakan sinar dalam mataku, sementara Kiku adalah pantulan yang tercipta di pupilku. Bukankah aku akan menjadi lebih kotor dari ini jika aku melakukannya?

Dan kemudian kau berucap, tentang segalanya.

Membuatku diam dalam balutan kalbu sesal. Membuat lidah ini seakan terbelit dalam renunganku. Membuat jiwa ini malu atas perilaku ragaku. Dan membuatku merasa ciut di hadapanmu, membuatku ingin bersimpuh meminta maafku padamu. Meminta dosa ini terhapus.

Kau masih mencintaiku.

Arthur, saat itu aku diam dalam suatu konflik batin yang begitu membelitku hingga berakhir pelik dan aku merintih dalam jiwaku. Satu kata yang membuatku seakan menyayat nadiku sendiri, perih. Mata ini seakan terbakar dosa-dosaku untuk mencintai Kiku.

Dan kau tahu apalagi yang lebih bodoh dari ini?

Aku masih mencintai Kiku!

Setelah kau berucap dengan lirih, dengan setiap luka dalam oktaf mu! Aku masih mencintainya! Aku masih tenggelam dalam naungan matanya! Suaranya masih berbisik merdu di telingaku, membuat dunia baru tanpa dirimu di dalamnya! Aku begitu hina! Aku begitu kotor untuk sekedar melakukannya!

Aku meraih tanganmu, mendekapmu, membisikan beberapa ucapan manis, menenangkanmu. Dan tangan itu tidak seperti biasanya, lingkaran tanganku padamu terasa lebih sempit padamu. Dan dirimu tidak seperti bagaiamana dirinya kamu. Kau hanya diam menerima pelukan itu. Biasanya kau akan mendorongku jauh, mengutukku karena melakukannya. Namun yang kau lakukan kini hanya diam. Menerimaku namun tidak membalasku. Apa aku begitu melukaimu?

Dan aku melepasmu, tatapan itu telah hilang dari matamu. Terganti pantulan diriku di dalamnya. Namun tetap kosong, seakan kau menanganggapku kosong sedemikan cerita dalam matamu itu. Waktu terus berjalan meninggalkan aku dan kamu. Perlahan kemudian seakan ada kuasa dalam tanganmu, menjabarkan kekuatannya pada hatimu.

Kau tampar aku dengan segala rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhmu, diikuti ngilu pada batinku.

Kemudian kau menghilang dari pandanganku, meninggalkan aku disana. Aku pikir memang maaf tak akan pernah pantas untukku. Benar kan?

Tepat dari hari itu, ranjang itu terlihat lebih luas dari sebelumnya, mimpi buruk datang lebih sering dari biasanya, pagi terasa lebih lama untuk datang, malam seakan menjadi musuhku, tidak ada deringan di ponselku lagi dengan namamu di layarnya, tidak ada. Semuanya. Tidak ada. Begitu seterusnya hingga 2 bulan mendatang.

Kosong, seperti saat mata itu memandangku, kosong. Ada rasa yang seakan mencekikku, ada pecahan dan kepingan yang hilang dalam dada ini yang justru membuatku sibuk mencari jawaban dan alasan tentang kenapa terjadinya. Itu membuat aku melupakan setiap detik tentang hidupku sendiri dan beralih memikirkanmu.

Tapi perasaanku pada Kiku masih belum juga melebur, dia tetap bersarang di pikiranku. Membuat pikiran ini menjadi meragu akanmu dan hatiku, ada konflik dan argumen antara batin dan pikiranku. Mencari peluang untuk mendekap kebenaran mana yang nanti akan aku pilih.

Dari hari itu, aku mulai sering menghubungi Kiku, mencoba melupakanmu. Terkadang beberapa pesan singkat di ponselnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman denganku, namun tetap ada dirimu dalam pikiranku. Membuatku merasa sia-sia melakukan semua itu. Tapi apa yang ingin aku tahu, apa benar aku mencintai Kiku? Atau hanya sekedar lirikan semata yang bertahan seumur jagung namun tetap dengan kau yang menghantuiku.

Dan aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan kau yang menghantuiku.

Tapi tetap aku terus menghubunginya, mengirimkannya beberapa selamat pagi dan sapaan yang berunsur godaan, dan berlanjut pada obrolan panjang hingga hari berikutnya menjemput. Aku begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan juga dia, hingga aku jarang mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Dia tidak sama denganmu.

Walau memang iya, kau begitu menggodaku seperti bagaimana dia. Dan dia mampu membuatku meleleh seakan terhisap gravitasi sebagaimana yang kamu lakukan padaku, namun tetap dia bukan kamu. Bukan kamu yang selalu mampu membuatku rela dijerat peringatan kantor karena membolos hanya untuk sekedar melihat senyummu. Bukan kamu yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku berani mengambil resiko apapun hanya untukmu.

Tidak, bukan. Dia bukan dirimu.

Dan 3 bulan dan 4 dan 5. Bayangan tentangmu semakin memenuhi pikiranku, membuatku semakin jarang menghubungi Kiku. Dan Semuanya seakan hampa, hidupku terasa berbeda jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan, semuanya terasa aneh dan ganjil. Tidak biasa, dan semakin hari ketidak biasaan itu menjalar lebih jauh, meraih setiap detil yang membuatku kembali mengingatmu di khayalku. Lalu setiap perasaan itu menyusun kembali sosok mu dalam hati ini, dan kemudian terus beralih padamu. Pikiran itu berombak-ombak meluluh lantahkan setiap fakta yang ada.

Kau meraup kembali jiwaku, gravitasiku hilang kembali, membuatku terbang sekali lagi di dalam fantasimu, menjauhkan Kiku, dan anganku terus tertuju pada namamu.

Benar, Aku kembali padamu.

Sore itu aku berjalan pelan. Mencari secangkir kopi untuk aku nikmati dan memikirkan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali setelah 5 bulan kehilangan dirimu. Apa mungkin itu hanya kebetulan belaka saat aku tengah mencuri waktu di sebuah kafe kecil dan ada dirimu disana? Dengan senyummu yang lebih indah dari warna jingga senja dan tawamu yang bahkan lebih lembut dari bisikan malaikat. Matamu yang bahkan aku berani bersumpah lebih cerah dari Kiku.

Tunggu.

Kiku?

Ya, baru aku sadari saat itu. Kamu tidak sendiri. Kiku sedang disampingmu. Tertawa denganmu, menggenggam tanganmu, menatapmu, mengindahkan sinar di matamu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya bahwa kau juga mencintainya.

Benarkah aku?

Kau buat aku ragu sekali lagi Arthur. Kau buat aku terlena lagi dalam jurang yang kau sebut cinta itu, Arthur. Kau buat aku menderita sekali lagi, kau buat aku kembali jatuh, kau buat aku menyayat nadiku sendiri lagi, kau buat aku kembali terhempas ke karang yang sama yang kau sebut itu sakit, kau kembali menggali semua memoriku tentangmu.

Iya Arthur, tentang mu! Bukan tentang Kiku!

Senyuman yang kamu berikan padanya, genggaman yang harusnya kau beri untukku, semuanya hilang. Terambil oleh Kiku. Pikiranku nelangsa, terancam jatuh oleh badai pikiran yang menerpaku dalam sesak dan keraguan. Tanda tanya kemudian memenuhi pikirku, tentang jutaan pertanyaan yang membuatku akalku gelap. Nafasku memburu dengan pilu, ada rasa perih di hembusannya. Aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri dengan sakit yang terus berdenyut di sarafku.

Setiap detik kini melambat, seakan waktu turut menyiksaku untuk melihatmu dengannnya, kronologinya seakan bercerita tentang aku yang menyia-nyiakan waktu dan memikirkan betapa egoisnya aku pada saat itu. Dan aku mulai menggeram, waktu ini benar-benar mengejekku.

Setiap senyummu kini menjadi belati yang bersarang dalam di jantungku, setiap tatapanmu untuknya menjadi racun sendiri untukku, aku sakit, aku muak, perih ini begitu mencekik, menjarah energiku, mencuri setiap nafasku, membuat mata ini panas dan kering.

Apa ini yang kau rasakan saat 6 Januari itu Arthur?

Pertanyaan itu jelas terlalu bodoh untuk aku lisankan. Kau pasti lebih sakit dari ini, terkhianati olehku, menamparku dengan segala tenagamu yang tersisa, membuat suaramu parau, lirih, tenggelam dalam semua perasaan sakitmu yang pasti lebih dari apa yang aku rasakan.

Kemudian kau pergi, tanpa menyadari kehadiranku disana, masih menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya seakan dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua. Tragis menghiasi senyumku, sebuah ironi bagiku yang menyia-nyiakanmu saat itu, kemarau kini menghiasi hatiku, menghantui pikiranku, memori tentangmu hanyalah memori.

Aku melangkah keluar, pikiranku terkunci, akalku goyah, darah ini mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya, seakan ada perang dalam diriku sendiri yang mengharuskannya berburu-buru. Tanpa kuasa sadarku, ponselku mengetikan sesuatu, aku bahkan tidak yakin saat itu memang benar jariku atau bukan yang mengetiknya. Saat itu hampa masih mengitariku, dunia ini kehilangan udaranya, atau duniaku saja? Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan dunia siapa atau apa lagi.

Sebuah deringan muncul.

.

.

_**From**_**: Arthur Kirkland**

_**15**__**th**__** of June 16.24 P.M**_

_Entahlah. Tanyakan pada Arthur._

_._

_._

Dan aku diam terpaku sebelum aku menyadari kau di belakangku sendirian dengan ponsel yang mati.

.

.

.

_**Arthur's POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat itu aku mengurung diriku, mengurung segala emosiku untuk keluar. Aku tahan semua, aku telan semua kesakitan yang aku rasakan, biarkan aku yang rasakan semuanya, buat aku muak dengan menelan rasa sakit ini bulat-bulat dengan cekikan yang tanpa ampun pedihnya. Dan kembali detik-detik itu berdetak, namun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Mungkin begitu malas untuk menungguku dan beralih memperperih luka batin yang aku rasakan.

Saat aku mendengarmu.

Pertama kali dalam hidupku saat itu, aku meminta Tuhan untuk membuat indra ini beralih tuli. Menghilangkan setiap perkataan itu, dan tidak mendengar kapanpun kamu ucapkan itu. Tidak lagi membuat sakit ini berkelanjutan dan membuat hidup ini sunyi tanpa suara darimu.

Dan waktu kemudian mulai tidak sabar menungguku, perih membayang-bayangi akan kata-kataku nantinya. Apa yang akan aku jawab? Bahkan lidah ini berkelit kelu, bersikukuh ingin berkata namun pikiran ini tidak memberi sinyal saraf padanya, dan hanya membuatnya diam tak bergeming seakan membeku dalam dingin. Dan akupun begitu, Alfred. Entah pikiran ini seakan diterpa badai terparah seumur hidupku. Membuatku ingin mencakar pikiranku sendiri, membebaskan ekspresiku disana.

Namun aku hanya diam mendengarmu.

Aku tanya alasanmu, namun kau tak pernah logis, bahkan di saat seperti ini. Membuatku muak akan kamu. Dan saat itu sekelibat pikiran akanmu muncul, kemudian aku menyusun kembali memori akan kita disana, mencari dan terus berbenah meski perih hanya sekedar untuk memikirkanmu. Aku mencari alasanmu yang mampu mengatakan hal sesakit itu padaku.

Apa karena ada orang lain? Apa karena ada yang tidak menyukainya? Apa karena kau ingin sendiri? Apa karena kau terlalu mencintaiku dan memilih mengakhirnya karena kau tak sanggup menyakitiku lebih dari ini? Apa karena kau sudah sakit jiwa? Apa karena aku yang tidak bisa memuaskanmu? Apa karena aku yang tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau?

Satu, dua, sepuluh, tiga belas, tujuh puluh, seratus, seribu, dan terus menumpuk hingga jutaan pertanyaan mengisi pikiranku, mengaburkan segalanya, dan hanya terpenuhi olehnya. Membuat segala saraf ini mati, dan terpusat akan pertanyaan pertanyaan sialan itu. Dan terus bertambah, membuat duniaku berhimpun dengan tanda tanya itu. Dan tersangkut sebuah pertanyaan yang menggundahkan hatiku, menggelisahkan pikiranku akan jawaban apa yang nanti kau jawab ketika aku mengatakannya.

Apa aku tidak cukup baik bagimu?

Lalu terpikir lagi akan rekaman-rekaman memorimu dan aku. Memutar kembali segalanya dengan segala detil yang membekas. Saat kau memelukku, menciumku, menyentuhku dengan segala perasaanmu, meraih tanganku dan menciumnya, menandakan aku milikmu seutuhnya, aku sering kali menolakmu, mendorongmu jauh membuatmu tidak berani melakukannya lagi.

Aku terbersit rasa malu yang menjalar hingga ke otot mukaku, membuatnya merah seperti delima masak, kemudian jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat membuatku mendorongmu tanpa sadarku, menolakmu tanpa sadarku, meskipun jauh dalam hatiku aku ingin memelukmu, melingkarkan tanganku di lehermu, memberi beberapa kecupan singkat di wajahmu, membuatmu turut tenggelam di dalamnya. Namun aku hanya tidak bisa, ada bagian lain dari diriku yang membuatku tak mampu melakukannya.

Namun aku mencobanya. Memberanikan diriku lebih dari sekedar _took A courage_, _took a minute, took an hour_. Dan tetap aku belum siap untuk itu. Terlebih kau selalu bercuap tentangku dan tidak mau diam saat aku denganmu, merusak keberanianku, dan apa kau berharap aku memberhentikan segala ocehanmu, dengan menciummu dan melumat bibirmu agar kau diam tenggelam di dalamnya? Tidak Jones, aku bukan tipe orang yang sedemikan itu.

Ada rasa ketika aku ingin menolak, memberimu pelukan ter-erat, berharap ini satu april yang terlalu cepat. Membuat semua ini hanya kata-kata bohong yang kau ucapkan, dan sesungguhnya aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tak akan mengutukmu apa-apa ketika kau katakan ini semua bohong. Mungkin ini saatnya kebohongan lebih manis dari madu manapun. Dan saat-saat kau katakan ini semua hanya candaan sialanmu, aku tidak akan memberontak padamu.

Namun aku masih tetap diam mendengarmu.

Dan ketika kau tidak mampu menatapku lagi, disana lah aku tahu kau serius akan hal itu. Aku mulai geram dalam diriku sendiri, aku berperang dengan kalbuku, berusaha mencoba menyakitiku sendiri, berharap ini hanya mimpi burukku yang lainnya tentang kamu.

Aku terdiam, kemudian menatap mata biru lautmu, yang dulu membuatku mampu tenggelam di dalamnya, atau terbang disana, membuat semua imajinasi dan bayanganku tentangmu menjadi sempurna hanya dengan melukiskan pantulanku di dalam matamu. Setelahnya, aku mulai mengucapkan segalanya. Ya, segalanya. Tentang bagaimana batin ini berbicara pada diriku sendiri, membuat kabut keraguan ini hilang sejenak, membuatmu percaya bahwa aku hanya padamu.

Kemudian kau membawaku dalam dekapanmu setelah matamu membulat. Akankah kau menarik ucapanmu itu Alfred? Aku tidak mampu mendorongmu lagi, aku takut jika aku melakukannya ini hanya menjadi pelukan terakhirmu untukku. Maka aku biarkan kau, namun maafkan aku, tanganku terlalu lemah untuk membalas pelukanmu, semua tenagaku entah raib kemana, menghilang begitu saja tanpa aku sadari. Sebenarnya aku menangis saat kau mendekapku, begitu lama, namun aku menahan suaraku.

Dan kau lepaskan aku, menatap pada mataku yang telah lesu menangis di pundakmu. Aku ingat bisikan-bisikan manis yang kau jabarkan saat tanganmu melingkari badanku. Jangan katakan itu kata-kata termanismu yang terakhir yang aku dengar barusan. Apa kau tahu betapa sakit aku hanya untuk sekedar membayangkannya? Apa kau mampu menanggung perih ini? Apa kau begitu sakit hingga kau tak merasakannya juga? Apa kau tidak mengingat tiap-tiap alasan yang membuatmu jatuh padaku? Apa kau tidak sakit jika mengingatnya dan mematahkannya sekarang?

Aku ingin mengatakan kau milikku! Aku ingin menjabarkan lebih jauh tentang kamu dan aku dan tiap kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di pikiranku dan mendengungkan namamu dalam kalbu ini! Aku ingin membuat satu april lebih cepat dari biasanya! Aku ingin membuatmu sadar bahwa aku selalu disini untukmu! Dan membuatmu tetap tinggal padaku dan tetap menjadi milikku!

NAMUN APA DAYAKU?!

Apa yang membuatku berani melakukan semua itu! Apa yang membuatku mampu melepaskan semua emosiku itu! Apa yang membuatku bisa berkata dan berucap sedemikian itu padamu! Apa! Tidak ada, tidak ada! Tidak bisa! Semuanya tertahan! Rasa sakit ini terlalu pahit untuk aku utarakan! Terlalu pelik untuk aku jelaskan! Jeritan ini terlalu lirih untuk sekedar kau dengarkan! Aku melawan diriku sendiri dan melawan kamu! Apa kamu tidak juga puas menyakitiku?!

Aku kumpulkan segala tenaga yang tersisa, semua perpusat pada tanganku, yang kemudian menamparmu dengan gerimis di mataku. Perih itu tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan sayatan yang kau buat padaku. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar kamu bandingkan. Lalu aku mundur, mengambil alih kendali pada diriku, terdiam dengan dunia yang seketika menjadi monokrom, satu warna hitam yang membaur harmonis dengan sakitku. Dan aku berlari darimu, membawa nyeri dan ngilu ini bersamaku, meninggalkanmu, melepasmu.

Iya, Melepasmu.

Dan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri akan itu.

Kemudian teruslah aku mengurung diriku pada dunia monokromku. Hari-hari terus berlalu, berubah menjadi mingguan dan bulanan. Waktu mempermainkanku, dan terus begitu. Membuat setiap detiknya menjadi lebih lama buatku. Jeritan itu masih bergema-gema di telingaku, membuat apapun serasa hampa. Membuat badan ini terlalu lunglai hanya untuk menghadapi hari.

Tapi hari-hari itu mulai kembali mendapatkan warnanya setelah dia datang, saat itu dengan senyumnya dia datang membawa berkas-berkas dokumenku yang tertinggal di kantorku. Dan aku menatap senyumannya, menyusun kembali warna hanya pada wajahnya yang oriental. Membawa kembali nada-nada dalam dunia bisu-ku karenamu. Dan dia tersenyum, meski tidak sama seperti milikmu. Tapi dia mampu mengusir beberapa dengungan itu dan menutup beberapa sayatan yang kau berikan.

Sepertimu.

Tapi tetap saja, dia bukanlah engkau. Yang mampu membuatku meluluh-lantahkan tembok penghalang hatiku, nuraniku dengan saraf di lidahku. Tapi ada sesuatu dengannya, yang membuatku seaakan tertarik oleh magnet _affection_-nya. Membuatku begitu penasaran dengan dirinya, membuatku ingin meraihnya dan mengobrak-abrik segala tentangnya. Memang gila, tapi dia membangkitkan kupu-kupu di kepalaku yang mati suri karenamu. Dan aku ingin dia terus membuatku begitu. Karena aku tau ada sesuatu tentangnya padaku.

Setiap obrolan kecil dengannya itu berangsur-angsur menjadi lama dan membuatku terus ingin berlama-lama di dekatnya. Namanya Kiku, Honda Kiku. Bukan kau, Alfred F. Jones. Kiku yang membuatku seakan merasakan kehadiranmu namun dengan aura yang berbeda. Entahlah, mata coklat _mahogany_-nya membuatku turut tenggelam disana, persis bagaimana matamu melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Tiap-tiap kata yang dia utarakan membuatku merasakan nada yang sama sebagaimanya kamu berbicara padaku dengan nadamu yang begitu menjanjikan pada tiap tingkatan suaramu.

Sepertimu. Persis sepertimu.

Dan kemudian ada gundah yang mencekikku, dengan dia disampingku namun kau yang ada di pikiranku. Dengan dia yang tersenyum begitu manis padaku, namun senyummu yang menginvasi khayal dalam mataku. Dan tawa ringan yang membuat dia terdengar begitu mudah mengatasi hidupnya, namun yang ku dengar itu hanya tawa berisik milikmu yang mendengung dan ber-gaung parah di telingaku, membuat kabut keraguan itu kembali menjeratku.

Atau dia memang kamu?

Ada perasaan aku harus menolakmu dan menolaknya, karena bahkan aku tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Tiap perasaan ini mengombang-ambingkan keyakinanku, membuat segalanya beralih menjadi ambigu. Aku mencoba merengkuh logikaku, namun kamu dan dia terus menyiksaku dengan isakan yang membuatku kaku.

Aku memilih sabar, mencoba mengerti pada diriku sendiri yang masih tersakiti olehmu. Dan aku percaya semua akan berangsur hilang dan aku yakin waktu akan membantuku. Namun pada nyatanya tidak, waktu tidak mau bersikap kooperatif denganku, dan memilih untuk terus menjeratku dalam bayang-bayangmu di dalam dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya sore itu, dia mengajakku untuk menghabiskan waktunya, sekedar berjalan bersama. Aku yang masih gelisah karenamu, menatapnya. Mencoba-coba jika ada kemajuan pada diriku ini. Hah, namun tidak. Tetap saja ada dirimu yang sial itu membaur dengan sosoknya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan dia membalas genggamanku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap menatapnya, tidak peduli akan apapun. Dia terlihat dilanda bimbang. Ada ragu dalam tatapannya, namun bercampur takut.

Membuatku turut larut dalam potret matanya, ada rasa takut disana. Entah akan apa. Tapi aku yakinkan ada disana. Ada sorot mata yang membuatnya merasa ragu padaku, dan aku hanya bertanya alasannya pada hatiku sendiri. Aku hanya tau ada sesuatu yang salah pada sorot matanya, namun aku tidak yakinkan alasannya.

Aku dan dia memutuskan kontak mata, sebelum dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik cepat. Membuatku bertanya-tanya akan diriku sendiri. Aku takut kesalahan lainnya terulang seperti halnya kesalahanku kepadamu saat itu.

Ya, itu memang kamu.

Tapi entah, dia hanya membawaku untuk duduk di sebuah taman. Senja menjadi latar, namun tidak dengan lembayungnya. Hanya senja biasa yang menghiasi langit biru saat itu, aku menghela nafasku, duduk disampingnya. Dia masih mengetik di ponselnya, tidak menghiraukanku. Peganganku dengan dia sudah terlepas sejak awal. Aku menatap langit, begitu biru hingga aku mampu mengingatmu dan membayangkan jelas bahwa kau yang ada disampingku.

Dan kenapa itu harus kamu?

Kemudian dia mulai berbicara, berucap sesuatu yang halus dengan segala basa-basinya. Dan kemudian dia menyebut namamu. Ya, namamu. Diantara lebih dari 6 miliar orang yang hidup di dunia ini, dia menyebut namamu, membuatku sekali lagi menahan tangisku. Brengsek kau, membawanya di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan aku sama saja brengseknya dengan menggurat kembali rasa sakit yang kau torehkan. Membuat duniaku berrotasi lebih lambat dari biasanya, mempermainkanku dan rasa pedihku. Sialan.

Dia masih bercuap-cuap tentangmu, menceritakanmu padaku. Membuat dada ini sesak, lebih sesak dari saat kau menyakitiku secara langsung. Begitu perih, begitu dalam, begitu sakit. Kau buat aku mengerti dengan alasanmu yang tak terucap, kau buat aku paham dengan kata-kata kutukanmu pada 6 Januari silam itu. Ini bukan salahku, kau yang tidak menginginkanku. Kau mencintai Kiku yang kini disampingku. Kau begitu mencintainya hingga kau mampu mengorbankan aku.

Dan apa sekedar tamparan lemah itu pantas untukmu?

Atas segala yang telah kamu lakukan? Semuanya? Dan hanya sebuah tamparan yang kau terima? Dan apa kau pantas mendapatkannya? Katakan, apa hanya itu yang kau pantas dapatkan setelah kau gores dalam-dalam batin ini? APA AKU BERDOSA AKAN KAMU?

Semua itu menjadi jelas, warna-warna duniaku terhisap kembali. Menyisakan duniaku yang berakhir _sephia_ sendu. Sesak, ada sesak yang menjalar sakit ke urat-urat sarafku, memerintahkanku untuk bertahan. Aku berpura-pura memijit keningku, yang sebenarnya memang pening karena ulahmu. Kau yang kembali padaku, membuatku berakhir ngilu. Kau sakiti aku lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Kapankah kau akan puas? Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dengan teriakan dan cekikan ini? Kapan kau akan berhenti mencuri udara-udara di hidupku? Kapan kau akan kembalikan warna-warna ku? Kapan?

Semuanya kau curi, kau ambil. Bahkan setelah aku melepasmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Namun sekarang apalagi? Bisikan nuraniku kembali berperang dengan segala logika dan akal yang menggerimbun di otakku, menjadikanku gila karenamu, gila karena dunia ini, gila karena waktu.

Setelahnya Kiku mengajakku pergi. Mengisaratkan aku agar tersenyum dan aku melakukannya meski ada luka dalam sunggingannya. Dia membawaku ke kota, menariku ke dalam sebuah kafe, kafe yang bernuansa Italia. Mungkin dia melihatku begitu parau akanmu. Aku dan dia berbincang sedikit sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kafe itu, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, menatapnya dengan tulus dan lembut, tertawa ringan dengannya.

Aku meminjam ponselnya, kami bertukar satu sama lain. Dia beberapa kali mengusap layar ponselku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik disana. Aku tertegun melihatnya dan mulai beralih juga pada miliknya, aku sedikit penasaran dengan siapa dia tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku membulatkan mataku sebelum akhirnya layar ponsel itu menghitam akibat kekurangan baterai.

Dan hanya namamu yang ada disana.

Semua kata-kata manis yang pernah kau utarakan padaku, kamu ucapkan padanya. Meski tidak sama namun tetap sama menyesakan hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Membuat aku dibanjiri akan rasa sakitku sendiri, membuatku resah, membuatku parau. Dan lalu aku tanamkan sebuah keyakinan, meski tetap saja ada keraguan yang terus menggodaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencintainya.

Meski dengan sosokmu yang masih duduk di singgasana hatiku, aku putuskan untuk mencintainya. Meski aku tahu aku tidak mampu, akan aku paksakan. Meski aku sadar bahwa aku akan terus dihantui olehmu aku tetap akan paksakan diriku. Aku tahu, aku tahu bagaimana resikonya.

Aku genggam kedua tangan Kiku, menatapnya dengan lirih dan luka di mataku. Aku katakan sesuatu yang pernah aku katakan padamu, Alfred. Aku utarakan padanya, mencoba meliukan bibirku untuk sekedar senyuman yang menghias wajahku. Dia menatapku ragu, ada debu-debu merah jambu yang merimbun di pipinya. Aku mungkin bisa menebak jawabannya. Aku menunggunya. Mengorbankan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya aku nanti akan benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi dia menggeleng.

Gerakan yang begitu sederhana namun ada rasa dingin yang menjalar di seluruh badanku. Dia menarik tangannya, melepas genggamanku. Kali ini aku benar-benar habis, habis akan pikiran, habis akan jawaban, habis akan logika. Apalagi salahku? Apa? Dia memberiku sebuah senyuman, masih dengan rona merah jambu di pipinya. Dia diam dengan sederhana, dia menyorot wajahku dengan tatapannya. Kiku mencintai orang lain, itu yang aku tahu darinya. Dia mencintai orang lain. Entahlah. Apa itu kau? Kau lagi?

Kemudian dia menceritakan tentang dirimu, dan juga aku sendiri. Dia masih tersenyum. Kemudian dia menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Arah yang berakhir padamu.

Kamu.

Membuat kembali jantung ini berdegup seperti bagaimana awalnya aku bertemu denganmu. Seperi halnya cinta pertamaku yang bersemi kembali padamu. Persis sama seperti itu. Kiku menyuruhku mendekatimu, apa berarti itu bukan kau yang dicintai Kiku? Aku masih merasa heran dengan diriku sendiri. Pertemuan ini seperti direncanakan. Aku masih menggenggam ponselnya yang mati sambil menoleh ke arahmu, aku meneguk dan menelan rasa gugupku sendiri saat itu.

Aneh, kakiku berjalan sendiri ke arahmu, tepat di belakangmu. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menggenggam ponsel itu kuat-kuat. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan bagaimana pacuan jantungku saat itu, mataku terus menatap punggungmu, ada rasa yang sepertinya kembali pada diriku. Sebuah rasa yang hiland dan kembali padaku, membuat segalanya komplit, sempurna.

Kau berbalik, menatapku.

Hanya sentuhan bibirmu yang kurindukan padaku.

Yang aku ingat pada senja itu.

.

.

.

_**Kiku's POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mungkin itu memang perasaan aku saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini Alfred semakin sering menghubungiku. Bukan, bukan bertanya tentang rekan kerjaku, Arthur. Merupakan hal-hal lain yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti untuk apa dia bertanya. Dia semakin dekat, kadang menelponku, namun lebih sering mengirimkanku pesan singkat. Tapi aku tidak mengerti motif apa yang dia miliki hingga dia seperti itu, membuatku sedikit terpikir akan Arthur. Ya, aku melihat mereka berdua sedikit agak renggang.

Entahlah.

Aku baru akan pergi ke kantorku namun sudah ada lelah terbersit dalam pikiranku. Ada depresi yang membayang di batinku. Alfred masih menghubungiku, membuatku semakin sedikit tertekan. Pekerjaan ini membuatku benar-benar gila. Aku menghela sesaat, terdiam menatap sekitar kafe. Aku duduk dan lalu memutar-mutar sendokku, diam memperhatikannya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Arthur dan Alfred, apa yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat padaku. Terlebih Arthur saat aku mengembalikan dokumennya yang tertinggal di kantor. Aku berpikir lagi, setidaknya labih baik daripada memikirkan tugas-tugas kantoran yang cukup membuatku muak dan sebentar lagi aku bisa meledak sebagaimananya bom atom. Terbersit apa yang mereka lakukan, berubah drastis bahkan aku tidak sempat bertanya kenapa.

Pikiranku kemudian membuyar oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar di leherku. _La mia bellisimo amore, _bisikan itu yang tiap kali berhembus menggoda di telingaku setiap kali aku diam di kafe ini. Ada satu waktu dimana kata-kata itu terucap membisik hangat, termasuk saat ini. Aroma peppermint-coklat merayap ke dalam indra penciumanku, membuat aku terlena, dan aku berani bersumpah kali ini rona merah di wajahku lebih tebal dari biasanya. Tangannya masih melingkar longgar di leherku, tidak ingin menyakitiku.

Veneziano, begitu aku memanggil pemilik lengan ini. Dia bersiul sedikit sebelum mengambil ponselku, mengeceknya, raut wajahnya berubah. Dia memintaku bercerita. Mungkin dia percaya bahwa aku tidak lari darinya. Aku menghela nafasku lagi, lebih berat dari biasanya. Dia menatap harap padaku, melepas lingkaran lengannya pada bahuku, ada sedikit kecewa padaku, namun dia segera duduk disampingku, menggenggam tanganku di atas meja, mencoba menenangkanku dengan gombalan-gombalan yang lebih renyah dari kerikil gunung.

Kemudian aku jelaskan bagaimana posisiku, diantara Arthur dan Alfred. Namun tentu saja aku tidak memilih keduanya, aku sudah memiliki Veneziano dan dia lebih dari sekedar cukup untukku. Meski dia sedikit bodoh, harus aku akui itu. Bodoh, kadang terlihat agak idiot dengan tingkahnya dan dia pandai membuatku seakan terbakar akan cemburu saat dia menggoda wanita yang datang ke kafenya. Namun tetap saja, perasaan aku padanya tidak bisa aku tolak.

Aku mencintai Veneziano Vargas

Seperti bagaimana dia mencintai Honda Kiku.

Dia mengelus punggung tanganku. Lagi-lagi menenangkanku, aku tahu dia selalu begitu. Matanya yang sewarna dengan batu _honey jade _itu, atau bisa aku katakan bahwa dia lebih indah dari batu itu sendiri, melirik ke sembarang arah, jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca. Dia tengah berpikir. Aku membisu sesaat, memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dengan ekspresi tanya di wajahnya. Kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku, erat sekali. Seakan setelah aku pergi, aku tidak akan kembali padanya.

Dia berkata bahwa salah satu diantara mereka nantinya akan menjadikanku sebagai landasan. Membuat wajahku setengah kaget. Veneziano _had a countless relationship before_ lalu kenapa aku mesti tidak percaya dengannya? Aku melirik jamku, saatnya ke kantor. Veneziano memberiku kecupan di pipi sebelum aku pergi. Aku berjanji padanya nanti aku akan kemari lagi.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sore itu aku mengajak Arthur ke kafe Veneziano. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, seperti musim semi yang tertunda. Namun aku mengajaknya ke sebuah taman dulu, hanya sedikit menyelidiki rautan wajahnya, yang sedikit lelah... Atau depresi. Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan akan membuatnya mengendurkan sedikit otot wajahnya.

Dan lalu dia menggenggam tanganku, aku hanya bisa membalasnya. Mungkin ini lebih baik baginya. Aku kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman, sebelum dia menatapku dan aku menatapnya kembali.

Ada rasa tentang firasat Veneziano tentang ini, pupilku sedikit bergoyah menatapnya. Ada ketakutan akan perkataan Veneziano yang nantinya aku akan kelabakan bagaimana menjawabnya. Aku belum siap, aku belum tahu, aku hanya berharap Arthur memalingkan wajahnya, berhenti menatapku. Aku masih memikirkan Veneziano, tapi aku tidak bisa melepas pandangan orang lebih dulu, aku lebih biasa menunggu. Namun kenapa Arthur lama sekali mengobservasi wajahku?

Barulah dia memutuskan kontak matanya. Membuat segalanya berangsur normal kembali. Aku kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya, dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dia mengikutiku dan duduk disampingku. Kemudian aku bercerita tentang Alfred, memancing dia untuk bercerita juga. Namun yang aku dapatkan hanya dia yang memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Seakan dia tidak tertarik membicarakan Alfred. Membuatku agak nelangsa dengan perkataanku.

Lalu aku mengajaknya pergi, dan memberikan senyum agar diapun begitu. Dia tersenyum sedikit, dan lalu aku membawanya ke kafe Veneziano yang penuh saat senja datang. Aku memesan minuman namun dia tidak, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Disana dia ingin bertukar ponsel denganku, aku hanya mengangguk. Lagipula tidak ada yang penting di ponselku. Kemudian aku mengusap-usap layarnya, melihat memo-memonya. Catatan yang ia simpan disana. Disana sudah kuduga ada banyak catatan tentang Alfred.

Dia selalu mencintai Alfred.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan tidak memperhatikan Arthur. Kemudian kami keluar kafe, Veneziano masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum aku keluar dari sana, membuat rona merah di pipiku seperti sebuk peri berterbangan.

Kemudian Arthur menggenggam kedua tanganku, menatapku dengan keterpaksaan dan dorongan dalam sinarnya. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi miliknya.

Dan kemudian disanalah aku melirik ada Alfred. Entah keajaiban dari mana dia sampai disini. Aku kembali menatap Arthur, kali ini aku tahu apa yang akan aku katakan dan lakukan. Aku menarik kedua tanganku, melepas genggamannya. Menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda aku menolaknya. Atas dasar cintaku pada Veneziano, aku tidak bisa menerima siapapun selain Veneziano. Hanya dia dan cukup dia saja. Namun aku hanya katakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain. Membuatnya meninggalkan ekspresi kaget dan raut wajah yang tidak biasa.

Kemudian aku menunjuk Alfred disana, dia menoleh ke arah yang aku tunjuk. Kemudian entah kenapa dia berjalan kesana, meski aku tahu ada gugup yang melanda dan rasa ingin kembali yang tinggi. Cinta dan rindu menggembur, menyatu pada dirinya.

Aku tidak sadar ponsel Arthur masih ada padaku sebelum sebuah deringan datang.

.

.

_**From**_**: Jones**

_**15**__**th**__** of June 16.23 P.M**_

_Kau dimana? _

_._

_._

Aku terkekeh kecil saat memandang Arthur di belakangnya, dan membalasnya cepat. Kemudian sepasang lengan yang sama dengan tadi pagi, mendekapku dari belakang. Membisikan kata-kata yang sama sebelum akhirnya meletakan beberapa kecupan kecil di pipiku. Aku tertawa kecil, dan menatap Arthur yang menggenggam ponselku dengan bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

Dia mencintai Alfred F. Jones

Seperti bagaimana dia mencintai Arthur Kirkland.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eheheh... ngga sad ending karena ga bisa.**

**Gue suka itapan. Otp. Ehe.**

**UDAH JANGAN BUNUH GUE UHU. **

**CHAAAAA MAAPIN GUE, GUE GA TAHAN SAMA TENSION ITAPAN. *makan aspal***

**Nee, jaaaaa! *kabur bawa italy sama japan* **


End file.
